Keeper of my Heart
by harrys-angel14
Summary: Victor Krum transfers to Hogwarts and Harry has feelings for Hermione. The Yule Ball is coming up and Harry gets asked by someone else. Who will he go with?


Keeper of My Heart  
  
(A/N: This story is Hermione/Victor, Harry/Sarah, and Harry/Hermione.)  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Harry, Hermione, Victor, Kial, Sarah, Ron.  
Kial and Sarah are my own characters and if you choose to use them in one of your stories go ahead :)  
******************************  
Chapter 1- An Unexpected Visit  
  
Harry was in his sixth year at Hogwart's as well as his best friend's Ron and Hermione. They were all gathered in the Great Hall eating their dinner, when Dumbledore stood up to make a very important announcement.   
  
"Students, I have an announcement to make. We have a few students who have transfeered to our school from Beauxbatons.." he started, eyeing all the students.  
  
"Please not Victor, please not Victor," Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
"I hope you treat them with utter most respect as you do your fellow students. Now, I would like you to meet, Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, Sarah Jonkins, and Kial Sylvan," he nodded his head to each of them.   
  
The hall errupted into applause and Harry buried his face in his hands, while Ron was drooling over Fleur.   
  
"Whats wrong Harry?" Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Krum's here, didn't you see, my life is going to be madness now"  
  
"How is it madness if Victor is here?"  
  
"Nevermind"  
  
He sat up again, and Victor was making his way towards the Gryffindor table. He squeezed in between Harry and Hermione, taking in the fresh scent of Hermione's hair.   
  
"Hello Herm-io-ninny"  
  
Hermione smiled at him, "Hello Victor, what gave you the idea of transferring to Hogwart's?"  
  
"I vanted to be vif you," he put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Harry grunted, and got up leaving the table, dragging Ron behind him.   
  
"Harry! Did you see? Did you? Fleur is here!"  
  
"Yeah..I saw, and Victor came as well! This is horrible!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You promise not to tell anyone? Especially the person who Im going to tell you about?"  
  
"Yeah ok, now tell me!"  
  
"Well..I..umm..like Hermione, and with Victor here I know he's going to try and get her back. She would probably pick Victor over me anyday.."  
  
Ron stood in the hallway, staring at Harry, but keeping an eye on Fleur, who was just coming out of the Great Hall with a few students from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Well tell her then, you never know Harry. You two are pretty close, and besides, I think you two would make a really good pair," he winked at Harry, who gave him a playful punch in the arm.  
  
Ron smiled, and sped off to catch up with Fleur who was standing with a group of Ravenclaw girls.  
  
"Hi Harry," Hermione poked him, and Victor walked up from talking with Kial and Sarah, who looked pretty nervous about being here.   
  
"Oh..hi Herm, hi Victor," he tried to force a smile, but instead gave a sort of frown.  
  
Hermione was looking at Harry, who had the look of concern in her eyes. "Harry..you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Im fine, see you later," he muttered, and walked off dragging his feet to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 2- The Truth Be Revealed  
  
Harry got to the common room and two students, whom Harry suddenly recognized as Kial and Sarah were sitting by the fire, playing a game of chess. He walked up to them, introducing himself to them both.   
  
"Hi, Im Harry, are you both enjoying yourselves?"  
  
"Yes, it's really nice here", Sarah nodded, moving her pawn up a spot.  
  
"Great! Can I watch?" he asked, moving towards the empty chair.  
  
"Sure, take a seat" Kial smiled at him.  
  
Harry watched their every moves, not noticing that he had been there for a few hours now. He looked back from Kial to Sarah who were concentrating on their next moves. Kial was a skinny boy like Harry, and had clean dirty blonde hair, that resembled a famous muggle singer named Aaron Carter, that Harry couldn't stand listening to. Sarah had shoulder length brown hair, that was neatly tied up in a bun, which showed the make up she would wear on her eyelids. She was a pretty girl, but Harry had another girl on his mind; Hermione.   
  
"Great Game, Kial!" Sarah shook his hand, grinning playfully at him because she had beat him.  
  
Kial grinned back, and turned to Harry. "So you know Victor right?"   
  
"Yeah, he was here for the Tri-Wizard Tournament"  
  
"He was talking about a girl named Hermione on the way here. Said he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend again"  
  
Harry blinked, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well there's no doubt that she wont reject his offer, he's all over her"  
  
Sarah stiffled a laugh, changing the subject. "You play Quidditch Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, Seeker"  
  
"Really? Victor said if Dumbledore put him in Gryffindor he would try to get the spot for Seeker, but I bet he won't get it. Your probably a really great seeker I bet"  
  
Harry couldn't help it but grin at her. Sarah was smiling at him, her eyes focusing on the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  
  
"That's the scar You-Know-Who gave you right?" Kial took the liberty of asking the question, since Sarah was lost of words.  
  
"Yeah. But anyway I better get off. I'll see you both around then", he waved and walked out the portrait hole.  
  
Those words Sarah said to him, circled around his head. "Said he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend again" Harry couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to tell her his feelings for her, but he didn't want her to think he was only doing it to get Victor jelous. He started walking faster, thinking of places where Hermione could be. The Library!  
  
Sure enough Hermione was there, her face buried in her Arithmacy book.  
  
"Hermione?"   
  
"Hi Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just came to see you"  
  
"Well..umm..thanks I guess"  
  
"Listen, Hermione, I have to tell you something"  
  
"You didn't have another fight with Ron did you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Go on then, you know you can tell me anything Harry"  
  
"Well..err...I don't really know how to put this but..I like you Hermione. I know your probably thinking Im just jelous because Victor is back, but that's not true at all. I was going to tell you earlier but I couldn't work up the courage to do it. I hope your not mad at me or anything, but I hope you understand. And if you want to be with Victor that's fine, but I just wanted to let you know that..I like you Hermione Granger"  
  
Hermione's eyes welled with tears, and she put her book down, staring at Harry.  
  
"Harry, I love you too, and you know that. And no I don't want to be with Victor, he's just a good friend of mine. What gave you that idea?"  
  
Harry slouched in his chair, "Well your with him all the time, and I was just talking to Kial and Sarah, they said he was going to ask you to be his girlfriend again"  
  
"He did ask me. But I said no, I said I had -ahem- other things on my mind, and that I wasn't ready for a relationship with him yet."  
  
"Well that increases my chances" he smirked at her, and she threw her quill at him.  
  
"Harry James Potter, your such a nuisance"  
  
"Just when it comes to you I am. But think again, Im not the one following a girl around everywhere she goes"  
  
"Well, who does?"  
  
"Ron. He can't leave Fleur alone. I know shes pretty but he's too obsessed. And besides I know whos even prettier" he said in a very girlish way.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You of course!"  
  
Hermione's face went scarlet, and she smiled back at him, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"Come on Hermione, it's first day back, come and have some fun"  
  
Hermione nodded, and grabbed her bag, books, and quill shoving them in her bag, dashing after Harry.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Who's It Gonna Be?  
  
  
Harry and Hermione were running in and out of corridors, laughing histerically, when they almost ran into students. They came to a sudden halt, when Victor Krum was standing in their tracks.  
  
"Hello Hermy-own-ninny, vat are you doing here viv Harry Potter?"  
  
"Nothing, we were just having some fun, that's all" Hermione panted, clutching a stitch at her side.  
  
"Vud you like to come and have some fun vif me?"  
  
"Sorry Victor, I'm with Harry right now."  
  
Victor shot Harry an evil glare. Harry knew Victor wanted to have some 'private' time with Hermione, but he wanted to be with her as well.  
  
"Well come on then Harry, we better get up to the common room," Hermione nudged his arm starting to walk off.  
  
"Wait, speaking of common rooms, which house are you in Victor?" Harry smirked at him.  
  
"Ze Ravenclaw one, with Fleur. I believe Kial and Sarah are vif Gryffindor"  
  
Harry smiled, nodding gracefully, following Hermione to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron was sitting on one of the stairs, a large smile across his face.  
  
"Fleur kissed me! She kissed me Harry!" he beamed at him, now bouncing around the room.  
  
"On the lips?" Hermione laughed foolishly.  
  
"No, on the cheek. But Harry! She said she thought I was cute! I think I'm going to faint!"  
  
Harry and Hermione had a large laughing fit. Ron was still jumping up and down, constantly touching his cheek where Fleur had obviously kissed him. Harry grinned at him, plopping himself down on the couch.  
  
"Move over Harry," Hermione giggled, shoving him over on the couch, sitting down on him.   
  
Harry felt his face turn red with embarrassment, but on the other hand he liked having her company.  
  
Moments later, the portrait hole swung open and Kial came dashing through.  
  
"Harry! Glad your here! I need to talk to you, privately" he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the boy's dormitory away from Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What's the big fuss about?" Harry asked, rubbing his arm where Kial had tugged.  
  
"It's not bad or anything but I have something to tell you. Its about Sarah"  
  
"Well don't stall, just explain" Harry lay down on his four-poster staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Well I've been running around for the past half hour looking for you. Well you know how Sarah and I were playing chess before and you were watching?" Kial paced up and down, staring at his watch.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well after you left, Sarah told me something, then she told me to go and find you and tell you"  
  
"Tell me what?!?"  
  
"That the Yule Ball is coming up, and she thinks your a great, cute, smart, person and she wants to know if you would consider going with her"   
  
"Sarah..asked me..to go to the Yule Ball with her? Well can you tell her I'll have to think about it?"  
  
"Ok, no problem. Now if you excuse me I have to go and find her before she kicks my ass for taking so long," Kial grinned walking out the dormitory.  
  
Harry lay back down on his four-poster, now lost in thought. One girl I like, hasn't asked me to the Ball, and another one, which I just met, asked me to the Ball.   
  
" S'rong Harry?" Ron peered in through the door.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"What did Kial say?"  
  
"Wanted to ask me if I would go to the Yule Ball with Sarah"  
  
Ron sat down on his bed, "And why is that so bad?"  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious? I like Hermione, Ron. Sarah's a great person, but I don't see her like I see Hermione..", Harry trailed off, staring at the ceiling again.  
  
"Well, actually I was going to ask Sarah myself, then, here's a plan. I'll ask Sarah then you will be free to go with Hermione"  
  
Harry smirked, "Yeah, ok. But what if Sarah says no to you?"  
  
"That's just a risk were going to have to take"  
  
  
Chapter 4: Not Everything Goes Your Way  
  
Hermione lay on her four-poster her face buried in her Muggle Studies book. She wasn't concentrating very hard on the words, her mind was revolving around two people. Harry and Victor.   
  
"I like them both" she said to herself.  
  
"You like Victor." a voice shouted in her head.  
  
"NO! I like both of them. Harry and Victor, its just so hard, I don't know what to do"  
  
"Its Victor..." the voice said again.  
  
Hermione leapt off her bed, flushed with anger with the thought circling her head.   
  
"Ok Hermione..the Yule Ball is coming up soon, you need to ask one of them before they go with someone else"  
  
******************************  
  
Harry was sitting in the library, with Ron working on his Divination homework that was due the next afternoon. Harry was chewing on the end of his quill, his mind circling with too many thoughts about Hermione and Sarah.  
  
"Harry your not still moping around about Hermione are you?"  
  
"No.." he lied.  
  
"Well you know what, if its that hard about choosing, that means you like both of them. Sarah asked you, and Hermione hasn't."  
  
Harry put his quill down on the table. " You know what Ron, your right. But I thought you were going to ask Sarah to the Yule Ball.."  
  
"Nah, not anymore. Kinda surprising but Fleur asked me. Look Harry, Krum's not been out of your face about Hermione. Let it go. You really should go with Sarah. If its taking Hermione this long to ask you, forget it."  
  
Harry nodded and stood up, throwing his quill, parchment, and textbook in his bag, and shot out the door leaving Ron with his work.  
  
He raced down the hall and there she was. Sarah..with all people..was with Hermione. What was he going to do now?  
  
"Hey Harry" Sarah smiled at him, as he walked up behind them.   
  
"Uh hey, what you both talking about?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "Nothing, nothing at all.."  
  
Harry decided now was the time. It was better now than never.  
  
"Sarah..can I talk to you for a minute?" he took her hand and led her a few feet away from Hermione who was staring at him curiously.  
  
"Sarah, Kial told me that you wanted to ask me to the Yule Ball.." he started to say, looking at his shoes.  
  
"Yeah, I know. He came to find me after he told you."  
  
"Well I just wanted to say that I'll gladly go with you," he smiled at her, and she returned his smile, looking back at Hermione.  
  
"Thats great Harry! I'll see you around then ok? I just have to finish talking to Hermione about something," Sarah grinned at him, kissing him on the cheek, walking back to where Hermione was standing.  
  
"What was that about?" he heard Hermione ask Sarah.  
  
"Nothing, Harry was just telling me his answer for the Yule Ball"  
  
Hermione glanced at him, frowning. "Well...?"  
  
"He said yes," Sarah smiled.  
  
"Thats..um..great Sarah, um can you excuse me? I have to go" Hermione ran off down the hall.  
  
Harry decided not to say anything so he just walked off down the hall, to the common room.  
  
  
Hermione was sobbing histerically, wiping the tears from her eyes. Well if he said yes to Sarah, that means he doesn't like me. I guess Victor really is the one for me. She got up, and walked out of the girl's bathroom, to find Victor. She didn't know if this was the right choice, but Victor cared for her, Harry was going with Sarah to the ball, not her. Victor was standing outside Professor Snape's office, leaning casually against the wall.  
  
"Victor, you ok?" she whispered to him.  
  
"Yes, Im fine Hermy-own-ninny, ave you been crying?"  
  
Hermione stared at him, thinking of a lie, "No, I just got some dust in my eyes thats all. I want to ask you a question."  
  
"Vat is it?"  
  
"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
Victor beamed at her, "I vud love to! I wud of thought you vud of asked Harry. I am glad zat you asked me"  
  
Hermione smiled back, and hugged him. "Thanks, so I'll see you tomorrow ok? It is tomorrow night remember."  
  
Victor nodded, as Hermione trodded along the hallway, happy for herself. She wasn't watching where she was going, and she walked right into a tall boy with red hair, and pale green eyes.  
  
"Ron! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. What are you doing?"  
  
"The better question to ask is what are you doing?" he replied to her, picking up a few books he dropped.  
  
"Nothing, I just asked Victor to the Yule Ball," she grinned at him, helping him pick up the rest of the books from the floor.  
  
Ron mumbled something under his breath, pulling Hermione into an empty corridor.  
  
"Hermione, what is it with you and Harry?" he asked her, making sure no one was around.  
  
"Ugh Ron, don't start with me. That guy has nothing whatsoever to do in my life anymore."  
  
"He likes you, you know" he smirked at her.  
  
"No, you see you've got that wrong. If he liked me he would of asked me to go to the ball with him, but instead he accepted Sarah's offer. That obviously means he likes Sarah, and not me. He told me in the library once that he liked me, but now it possibly can't be true can it?" she crossed her arms, catching her breath.  
  
"Ok, for one, just because you go to the ball with someone doesn't mean you necessarily like them. And two, Harry only went with Sarah because he thought you didn't like him and because he knew you were going to ask Victor Krum"  
  
Hermione grunted, a strict frown across her face. "For your concern, I just asked Victor and he accepted Sarah's offer before I could ask him to go with me!"  
  
"Hermione, there's no need to get mad. Just sort things out with him will you?" Ron nudged her in the arm, and walked off.  
  
"Stupid git," Hermione laughed, running after him.  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Yule Ball  
  
Harry was getting changed into his dress robes in the boy's dormitory, talking with everyone else about who they're dates were.  
  
"Hey Dean, who you goin' with?" he heard Ron yell from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Ginny" Dean winked at Harry, and Ron zoomed out the bathroom full speed, pulling his dress robe over his shirt and pants.  
  
Harry didn't feel like talking so he kept to himself most of the time, making himself look perfect. It took him a while to straighten out his hair, which didn't really do any good because it always found a way back into the messy state it always was. He didn't wear his glasses anymore, so he placed a new pair of contacts in his eyes.  
  
"Ready Harry?" Ron poked him in the back, making a few minor adjustments.  
  
"All set, let's go" Harry smiled and walked down the stairs to the common room where Sarah was sitting on a chair by the fire waiting for him. She looked beautiful, with her hair all pulled back, and wearing a sparkling black dress that went to ankle length.  
  
"Hey Sarah, ready to go?" he asked her, taking her arm and leading her out into the Great Hall, followed by Ron and Fleur Delacour.  
  
The Great Hall was lit with many candles hanging from the ceiling, and the soft music was playing from a few Goblins. There was a large section in the middle of the hall, which was for the dancing. The tables were moved out of the way, but weren't sorted into houses anymore. There were Ravenclaws sitting with Gryffindors, and Gryffindors sitting with Hufflepuffs, and then the Slytherins staying among themselves at one end of a table.  
  
There were only a few people on the dance floor, so Harry decided to follow their lead. He took Sarah's hand and led her to the dance floor. His arms grapsed around her waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Harry peered around and noticed Hermione dancing with Victor, her head buried in his chest. He caught her eye, and quickly looked away, not wanting her to realize he was staring at her. The song had just ended and he walked back to the table and sat down with Seamus, Kial, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Pavarti and Lavender. He wanted to talk to Hermione badly, he was upset about her going with Victor and not him. Sarah had asked him and he had accepted. Why on earth did he say yes if he liked Hermione? He had told her in the library that he liked her. He just wasn't sure that she had liked him too.  
  
"Harry, do you mind if I go dance with Kial?" Sarah nudged him, knocking him out of his trance.  
  
"No, go ahead" he smiled at her, watching her walk with Kial to the dance floor.  
  
"Ohh did Potter get dumped?" he heard someone chuckle at him.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy"  
  
"Were not blind you fool, your staring at the mudblood"  
  
Harry stood up, and pushed Draco roughly away from him, cursing at him.  
  
Hermione and Victor were walking towards the table where the rest of the Gryffindors were sitting.   
  
"I'll go get us some punch ok Victor?" Hermione said after Victor sat down beside Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Now was his chance, if he wanted to talk to Hermione without Victor nearby. He got up after she left, and followed her to the refreshement table.  
  
"Umm..Herm?" he heard himself whisper faintly.  
  
"WHAT?!" she snapped at him, almost knocking over a few cups of punch.  
  
"I wanna talk to you about something"  
  
"What the hell can there be to talk about? You said you liked me, and you go off with another girl? How nice! Don't I feel like the special one, hmm Harry?!?"  
  
He frowned at her, fidgeting with his robes. "I do like you! In fact, I love you! All this time, you have been constantly avoiding me because I said that I would go to the ball with Sarah. Is that what friends do Hermione? I knew you would pick Victor over me anyday. I bet, everyone else thought so too. Well you know what? If you want to be mad at me, go ahead. But I told you I liked you once, now Im saying its more. Im really sorry if I hurt you in any way, and I apologize..." he trailed off not knowing what else to say.  
  
The whole Great Hall had gone quiet and everyone was looking at them, their faces eager with anticipation.   
  
Hermione didn't say anything, she stood there, her mouth wide open, not blinking at all.  
  
"I'll take it that your still mad at me ..ok fine, have it your way then.." he frowned, turning around on his heels, walking towards the Great Hall doors. All the faces were looking back and forth from him to Hermione.  
  
Someone pulled his arm, turning him around, their arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a long passionate kiss. He opened his eyes, and the whole Great Hall errupted into cheers. Hermione was standing in front of him, her arms still wrenched around his neck.   
  
"I'm sorry Harry.." she whispered to him.  
  
Harry smiled at her, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He tilted his head downwards and locked lips with hers once again.   
  
They pulled away from the kiss, Harry's heart beating rapidly.   
  
"I'm shaking, Im so nervous," Harry smirked at her.  
  
"Me too" she smiled, hugging him tightly.  
  
They walked back hand in hand to the table with the rest of the Gryffindors who were still cheering and applauding for them both. Dumbledore had just gone over to the Goblins to tell them something, which flushed their faces with anger. He walked back to the table sitting in between Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, who had to sit on piles of books, to reach the table height.  
  
"Students, we will have one more song before the ball ends. Not many of you will have heard it since it is one by a Muggle band named Nsync I reckon. After the song has ended please return back to your common rooms. Prefects, I will allow you to take charge of that job. Now, can we have the music?" Dumbledore flicked his wand, and the song whistled through the Great Hall.  
  
Harry recognized the song at once. He had heard it when he was at Hermione's house last summer. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. "This song's for you," he grinned at her.  
  
Hermione smiled and started to dance with him to the music.  
  
A sudden urge came over Harry, and he grabbed one of the microphones that was on the stage in front of him, and he began to sing along to the words, still dancing with Hermione.  
  
"Why don't you be my girlfriend? I'll treat you. I know you hear your friends when they say you should. Cuz if you were my girlfriend, I'll be your shining star. I wanna show you where you are. Girl you should be, my girlfriend"  
  
Hermione placed her hands on his back, pulling him into another kiss. "I love you Harry."  
  
"I knew this would be a happy ending," he held her tightly in his arms.  
  
Hermione playfully punched him in the arm, "So what's going to happen between you and Sarah?"  
  
"What do you mean? There was nothing between us before, we came here as friends. Well at least I think so"  
  
"I think I can understand that," Hermione giggled, pointing near the side of the stage where Sarah and Victor Krum were kissing passionately, Victor's arms caressing Sarah's back.  
  
Harry smirked at her, "Two couples found in one night. Could go down as a record or somethin."  
  
"Goofball!" Hermione smiled at him, and they walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand. 


End file.
